3:30 AM
by freakshow8778
Summary: [Gothika]It was 3:30 A.M. when Miranda got a phone call from Chloe. Her feelings for Chloe begin to go beyond mere friendship, and Chloe's heart is telling her Miranda is the one, but as the two women's relationship just starts to become true love a horro
1. 3:30 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own Gothika and I'm not making anything out of this.

It was three-thirty when Miranda Grey heard the phone on her nightstand start ringing, She jolted, startled by the sudden burst of noise, then looked at her phone wondering, who the hell would call now? Still half asleep she picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she yawned groggily

"Miranda? It's me, Chloe…did I wake you up? I'm so sorry"

"Oh hi Chloe…yes you did wake me up, but worry about it" and she meant it, she was now wide-awake and carrying a conversation with Chloe would give her mind a chance to stay off the topic of Rachel, Doug and her recent break up with Pete. Not that her and Pete had any problems, she felt it was time to move on from Doug, a decision that was the hardest thing she had to decide in her life, but they rarely had time for each other. Miranda had taken a new job that was two hours away from the psyche ward and had even moved to a house closer to her new job, with her and Pete's extremely demanding schuedals they both knew breaking up was for the best. This did not come easy to Miranda, although she never showed it.

"Oh good I really don't want to get on your bad side"

"You'll never be on my bad side Chloe, but could be please tell me why are you calling me?"

"Could I stay at your house? The electricity isn't working in mine"

"Of course you can. When are you coming?" asked Miranda, glad that Chloe had asked to stay with her. Strange, Chloe could've asked anybody she was friends with this question, so why did she choose Miranda?

"Is now okay?" asked Chloe; her voice seemed even closer.

"I guess. Chloe where are you?" asked Miranda

"Standing in front of your door. Could you please come open it? It's freezing out here"

"Sure, just give a me second" Miranda quickly hung up, ran downstairs, and unlocked the door. She opened it and Chloe stepped inside.

"Hey Chloe. Do you want to sit down?" she asked, pointing to the white leather sofa.

"Thank you" Chloe sat down, and laid her elbow on the couch's arm.

Miranda sat down beside, and smiled at her, her eye's locked in on Chloe's and she couldn't help but stare.

"What?" asked Chloe, she also couldn't help but stare into Miranda's brown eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes," she said. Her own words surprised her, but she didn't regret saying it.

"S-so do you" Chloe was blushing bright red.

Miranda's comment wasn't left forgotten, but the two friends busied themselves with other discussions.

"So how's Dr.Grahm?" asked Chloe.

At these words everything Miranda was dreading came flooding back into mind. "He-he's fine" she choked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, really I-" Chloe had started to say something but was stopped suddenly when she felt Miranda's head on shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay…I promise" she pulled Miranda closer to her, and softly kissed her cheek.

Miranda was surprised by the kiss, but nonetheless she lifted her head and kissed Chloe's lips softly. "I-I love you Chloe" she said these words with absolutely nothing love for the woman, like it was supposed to be.

Chloe looked at Miranda. Not a single person had ever said that to her. "I-I love you too Miranda" she return Miranda's kiss. "I always will"

_My heart's not ready for the rocking chair  
I need somebody who really cares  
So tired of living solitaire  
Someday I'm gonna be  
Safe In The Arms Of Love_

Strip your heart and it starts to snow  
Love is a high-wire act I know  
Someday I'll find a net below

Someday I'm gonna be  
Safe In The Arms Of Love  
Safe In The Arms Of Love

Chorus:  
I want arms that know how to rock me  
Safe In The Arms Of Love  
I wanna fall and know that love as caught me  
Safe In The Arms Of Love  
Safe In The Arms Of Love

I want a heart to be forever mine  
Want eyes to see me satisfied  
Gonna hang my heartaches out to dry  
Someday I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love  
Safe In The Arms Of Love

**Martina McBride; Safe in the Arm's of Love**


	2. The Next Day

Miranda had fallen asleep in Chloe's arms. As the dawn's light shone through the window, her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" whispered Chloe, she gently kissed Miranda.

"Morning Chloe" she returned Chloe's kiss with passion. She turned her head and let it hang. Was she betraying Pete and Doug by saying that she loved Chloe? It seemed like she had moved on from Doug, and her relationship with Pete only lasted a few months, however in the back of her mind those memories constantly haunted her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chloe, her voice was a mix of love, and compassion.

"It's just that…I sort of feel like I'm betraying them, by saying that I love you. Not that I don't love you Chloe, I really do, with all my heart. I just-"

Chloe kissed Miranda's cheek "They would have wanted you to be happy, I think that's the most important thing to them. It is to me"

"Thank you for loving me" Miranda softly kissed Chloe

"Thank you for letting me love you" Chloe returned the kiss, and smiled at her lover.

Miranda laughed softly. "I wonder what everyone's going to say, when they see us together"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters"

"I love you too Chloe"

"I never told you…but I had dreams back there, not nightmares, but actual dreams. You were always in them, you kept telling me how much you loved me, and you wanted to make me happy…and then I would wake up, and cry myself back to sleep" Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Miranda laid Chloe's head on her shoulder, and just held her there. She kissed her forehead, and ran her hand through Chloe's hair.

"You were the first person who even pretended to care about me. When I got in that taxi I couldn't stop crying. I didn't know why then, but now I do"

"Why, Why were you crying?" Miranda kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again"

"I want you stay with me…forever"

"I will I promise, no matter what"

"I love you. You're so beautiful"

"I love you too, and no I'm not"

"You are too me"

"I need to know, How can you love someone as imperfect as me? I'm the last person in the world who deserves love" Chloe was crying again, more tears fell this time.

"That's not true, Chloe out of everyone I know, you deserve the most love. You helped me, when no one else would, that's why I love you"

"I love you too"

Miranda sighed softly. Was Chloe right? Was her happiness the main concern of Doug and Pete? She wanted to believe it, but it seemed there was always a speck of doubt in the back of her mind. They had to have wanted her to be happy, if they really loved her. She was so confused right now, her heart and mind a mix of guilt and love. Chloe was so strong, and Miranda was weak. She thought she might've exploded if Chloe hadn't come last night, with all that grief bottled up, she didn't know how much more she could take, but Chloe had let her cry on her shoulder. It suddenly hit Miranda that she had said 'I love you' first, and that Chloe had actually said those words back to her. If she had said those three words first, then this must have been true love. Wait true love? Maybe Miranda was getting ahead of herself, it had only been a few hours since her and Chloe had said 'I love you' for the first time, but in her heart it felt like true love. It felt like that empty black that was formed when Doug died, and when her and Pete broke up, was filled by Chloe. Miranda kissed Chloe's cheek

Chloe smiled at Miranda. Last night was the first time in her life, she actually felt loved.


End file.
